Cielo Heaven
by Belldandy07
Summary: MoAngel! They teach other baby steps. Mo leads Angel through traumatic nightmares, while Angel leads him on the dance floor. And their hearts come together, just in time for Valentine's Day!


*Originally posted on DeviantArt, under the name PeorthMoon.*

Fandom: Dance Central 2 Pairing: Mo/Angel, mentioned Bodie/Glitch *Request from HichiTehGamerGirl.*  
>Warning: THE FEATURED TEXT CONTAINS FLUFFY MALEMALE ROMANCE. IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO FLUFFY MALE/MALE ROMANCE, PLEASE TAKE YOUR LEAVE.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for the summary and my laptop.

*First Summit: First DC season. *Second Summit: Dance Central 2.

Showcase: Crew Exhibitions.

Cielo: Heaven

Author's Note: It's strange, pairing Mo with someone other than Glitch, but its a fun, new adventure!

* * *

><p>Special cookies to the one that knows my favorite Dance Central guy.<p>

* * *

><p>Life was a shocker, no matter where he turned.<p>

A UFO on his doorstep wouldn't have been too much of a surprise. Day after day, night after night, disbelief splashed vivid colors across his life's canvas. Shades of staggering blue rapture clashed with bewildering red, all of them resting on an ivory white backgroup. At every turn, life was refreshing, exhilarating. A mystery to ponder, but a treasure to hold all at once.

For far too long, life hadn't been anything more than a nightmare. His canvas had only been inhabited with obsidian black-the color of infinite silence. He once longed for the comfort of silence, which led to his blackened heart. Family issues few out of his hands, with each family member slipping through his fingers. Abuelita Mami checked out of the mortal coil, his mother disowned him...the year had been nothing short of violent. And for a long while, Angel Ruiz Santana wished he could erase every last trace of his existence. Aside from Dance Central, there wasn't anything to be proud of. A drinking addiction, his crumbling family and countless lists of female admirers weren't trophies. They were stones.

But during Christmas of 2011, his whole world changed. And suddenly, everything shifted.

They were firm friends in the first Summit. They practiced routines together, shared birthday parties, and supported each other's photo shoots. They supervised each other's Facebook pages, to keep boat loads of admirers at bay. Angel kept family details in Vague City, but nevertheless, the two of them shared enough to cement a bond.

Unfortunately for a certain Latino, friendship stopped being sufficient once he caught wind of a certain routine.

The end of Dance Central's first Summit left pangs in his heart. It was difficult, saying goodbye to the others, but when Mo left him behind in the airport, life was over. The sky went from blue to obsidian, leaving Angel breathless and hopeless. The Santana only took solace in the fact that Mo would return to a warm, stable home. The Alomar and Dare took the greatest care of each other, so a certain brunette had nothing to fear. 'I'll keep eyes on him, love,' Lady Gaga's biggest dancer promised, patting her friend on the shoulder. And with that, she followed Mo down the terminal.

Angel looked very much like an abandoned dog, after years of friendship.

It was an odd look. Many assumed he had just been dumped by his latest girlfriend. Perhaps it had been Dare. But no. Those assumptions were way off the mark. Angel was actually missing someone that had become an intensely important part of him. Someone that was responsible for showering his lungs in sweet, refreshing, cleansing air.

The Prince of Tango thought he would never again experience such sorrow, until the second Summit rolled around.

Man alive, it was easy for the world to adore him. Mo's inner and outer beauty were world-renowned, and for all the perfect reasons. No angel could ever hope to compare to Heaven's seraph. Losing his 'DC's Sexiest Guy' award to the Alomar didn't stir his gears.

The Santana would've gladly kissed the other's feet, for it meant he'd be able to touch sacred ground.

Rocks crashed through sanity's windows as soon as 'DJ Got Us Fallin In Love Again' came on, with Mo at the helm. The world's biggest womanizer only had to watch a few seconds before surrendering his heart, forfeiting all rights to a brotherly bond. Every bone in his body commanded him to pursue the Alomar, captain of the brand-new Hi-Def. Paired with the equally angelic Glitch, the one with amber skin had blossomed. Like a caterpillar bursting from its womb, Mo had become far more beautiful than he had ever been before.

Angel bonded easily with Bodie, who tripped over his feet whenever Glitch was around.

He had been seeing a lot of Emilia's crew mate lately. Fans all across the globe assumed the Santana was in hot pursuit of Riptide's stud, but those assumptions crumbled once Bodie shyly revealed his feelings for Glitch during a Showcase.

Angel would've cut off both feet for Bodie's bravery.

The two of them sought advice from each other. They taught each other the art of love, desperately wanting to take the best care of their diamonds. Bodie was willing to slit his wrists if he ever made Glitch cry, even by accident. Angel was hellbent on building Taj Mahals and Eiffel Towers for Glitch's partner. So they needed each other, Lush's dreamboat and Riptide's cuddly bear, for counsel. Their friendship eventually met a feverish pitch, when the greatest challenge of their lives emerged.

Valentine's Day was right around the corner, and so was a particularly unique competition.

All crews were being asked to master intimate dances. Salsa, Tango, the whole kitten kaboodle, just in time for love's holiday. The only one that didn't spaz out over the announcement was Angel, who successfully mastered such dances by the age of five. Bodie tried to remain true to his nature, but failed miserably. Mo tried to remain calm, but failed just as miserably as Angel's shadow. Aubrey flipped her lid, Glitch's frown was long enough to fall beneath the Earth-

And Angel couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, amigo! That's the way!"<p>

The brunette had attached another title to his name: teacher. Everyone under the sun had asked him for Tango lessons, including Glitch's partner-in-crime. While he loved his friends with a burning passion, teaching Mo gave his heart wings. He was the luckiest human in history, being able to touch amber brown silk. And in their very own practice room, the two of them tapped toes and twirled.

Their latest twirl caused the Alomar to trip, much to the Santana's delight. Delight erupted because the Prince of Tango had the perfect opportunity to catch Mo, and catch him he did. In silence they remained, for what must've been an eternity. And during that eternity, both reflected on what they had shared.

Angel reflected on how Mo had saved him, time and time again. Reflected on how Mo comforted him, after Abuelita Mami died in his arms. Reflected on how the Alomar uplifted him, after the rest of his family cast him aside. And after a short period of reflections, amber eyes tore out of his arms. A gentle shade of red danced across brown velvet. "This ain't workin', man," Hi-Def's captain whimpered.

"Me gettin' this shit down would be like the Green Goblin fallin' outta the sky, or somethin'."

"Don't be that way," a particularly radiant brunette said, wagging a finger at his old friend. He captured the pouty, miserable look on Mo's face, and his heart skipped a few beats.

"You've made spectacular progress. Just a few more yards, and you'll reach the finish line!"

"Sounds familiar," amber eyes said, biting his bottom lip. It was Angel's turn to blush, doused in both happiness and shyness.

"Si. You had to tell me that quite often. I'm going to tell you the same, over and over again, until we get this right. Even if I turn blue, then black, and suffocate. Now, once more, cielo."

* * *

><p>It took Mo another eight hours to master a single Tango step, but Angel never left his side. Not once.<p>

The following morning, Hi-Def's captain kick-started the Valentine season with a shocking declaration: "Lush's thief has stolen my heart." From that point on, the world was showered in love-

Because the world's biggest womanizer had fallen madly in love with a guy. But there was something special about their bond. Something warm, miraculous and magical. Angel still would've surrendered his heart, if Mo had been a woman.

Gender didn't matter anyway. Mo wasn't even human. Just an angel wrapped up in human skin.

Life was a shocker, no matter where he turned. But because of a few baby steps, life had blossomed into phenomenal blockbuster. Life was no longer a violent nightmare-

All because of his one, his only Valentine.


End file.
